Be Careful What You Wish For
by Kat-Hawke
Summary: Kat Hawke loves the show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. When she makes a wish and ends up in Sunnydale she has to make a choice, help save the world or go home.


#1 Kat Series  
  
I sit in my room watching a tape of Buffy the Vampire Slayer by Joss Whedon. It was the episode where Buffy finds out that Angel is a vampire. I wanted to have friends like that. To have friends accept you even when they find out that you have to put yourself in danger every night, then they put themselves in danger for you, and to help you protect their town from the un-dead. Then to know that you're in love with a vampire and your friends totally accept you and encourage you to meet with him.  
  
"I wish I could belong to a group of friends like that, or actually be a part of that group." I said out-loud as I shut off the TV, VCR, and lay down to sleep. Outside a there is a deformed face peering in my open window at me. "Be careful what you wish for little girl", the face whispered while rubbing its necklace.  
  
I woke up to a warm, sunny day. I got dressed in my running clothes, went downstairs, and went out the front door. My house was the same as always, but the trees in my yard were fully grown not the little shrubs they were last night. The house across the street however was very, very different. I was beginning to be wigged out. I start jogging in the direction in which I hope is the lake. I go about three miles, turn the corner to the lake and the lake isn't there, it's a cemetery. Ok, I thought as I turned on my heel and headed for home. I went home, showered, got dressed for school, and locked the door and headed in the direction that I hoped was the school. All the while wondering what hole I fell into to make things not right. A few blocks from my house, a red headed girl is walking down her walk to where I am.  
  
"Uhhh Hi, I haven't seen you before, are you new to Sunnydale?" she asked as she came up to me.  
  
"Uhhhh Sunnydale? No way that's impossible" I mumble. Out loud I answer,  
  
"Hi, yea I guess I'm new...my name is Katrina Hawke, Kat for short."  
  
"I'm Willow", she said extending her hand toward me. "So when did you move to town Kat?  
  
"Yesterday, I think..." I stammered as Willow looked at me strangely but she let the statement fly. Gulp, she looks just like Willow Rosenberg from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. As we walked a young dark haired guy came walking toward us. He started talking to Willow from a distance,  
  
"Hey Wil, how did the...." stopping when he noticed me walking beside Willow.  
  
"Hey Xan, this is Kat, she just moved here." Willow told him. I nod hello to him.  
  
'Ok, Willow said that this was Sunnydale, and Willow is here and so is Xander from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.' I think to myself. "Does either of you guys know a Buffy Summers?" I ask hesitantly.  
  
"Yea, she's our best friend." they both say together.  
  
"Oh boy....This is getting very weird. You guys look exactly like people in my favorite television show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer." I told them while looking down at the ground shyly. They both turn to look at me in shock. I was not paying much attention while we were walking, we were at the entrance to the school.  
  
"How do you know Buffy, Kat?" Willow asked me questionably.  
  
"Hi guys, what's the what?" a blonde girl asks before I could answer. Willow goes over to her and I guess is telling her about me because after Willow gestures to me, the girl comes over and introduces herself. "Hi Kat, I'm Buffy. Let's go to the library, where we can talk?"  
  
"Besides maybe Giles can explain to me what's going on?" Buffy muttered, as she acted like she was guiding me to the library not realizing that I've watched enough Buffy to know my way to the library myself. We get the library and Buffy pushes the doors open.  
  
"Giles!!!!" Buffy yells when we enter totally into the library. We hear rumblings up in the stacks. A voice can vaguely be heard. "Giles!!!!" Buffy yells again, this time being heard and caused the man up in the stacks to come running.  
  
"What, What is it?" he asks.  
  
"This is Kat, she knows I'm the Slayer, she thinks we're on a television show." Buffy explains hurriedly. Giles looks over at me cautiously.  
  
"First of all, I'm not here to hurt anyone, actually I was hoping that you might know what is going on," I begin, " I went to sleep last night after watching an episode of Buffy called Angel it's where Buffy finds out that Angel is a vampire after they kiss for the first time. She then comes to school and tells you guys, " I gesture to Willow, Xander & Giles, "Buffy kind of thinks she's in love with him until she goes home and finds her mom in the arms of Angel in his Game Face. She then hunts him down at the Bronze, meantime you guys figure out that Darla ( Angel's Sire) is the one who bit Buffy's mom and not Angel, so you guys go to the Bronze to tell her that it wasn't Angel that bit her mom it was Darla. While you guys are finding that out, Buffy tries to get Angel to kill her, but he won't and then Darla shows up. Near the end, Angel ends up killing Darla so that she won't kill Buffy. He walks out of the Bronze until the next night when Buffy, Willow, & Xander go to unwind. Buffy ends up kissing Angel "again, this time she burns him with her cross. And when I woke up, the trees in my yard are full grown, the house across the street is different, where the lake was a cemetery now sits, then I was walking to school, Willow and Xander welcome me, then we get to school and here you are." I take a breath and look up at the faces of Willow, Xander, Buffy, & Giles who are looking at me as if I've just grown antennas from my head.  
  
"Well, that was an interesting account of what happened, considering it was a long time ago." Giles said as he rose up from his seat at the table.  
  
"It only happened like three years ago" Buffy quipped. Giles gave Buffy an exasperated look as he said "Did you say, wish for anything or see anything unusual Kat, before you went to sleep?"  
  
"Oh no" I exclaim as my head pounds on the table in front of me. "I wished I had wonderful friends like all of you. Wished I could belong to a close- knit group like you guys."  
  
"You would really want to have friends like us?" Willow asked curiously?  
  
"Yea, I mean you guys found out who Buffy really is, you still stick by her, and even help her defend your hometown of Sunnydale, even though it's on the Hellmouth." I tell them sadly.  
  
"Oh my" we hear Giles exclaim from in his office. When he comes out we all him questioned looks. "Well, I have to do some or rather a lot of research to find out what's going on. You guys had better get to class. " he tells us looking up at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Yea,"starts Buffy," we'll just tell Snyder and our teachers that you're my cousin visiting for a few weeks. You can stay at my house if you want to." Buffy finished as she grabbed her books.  
  
"Ok, sounds cool" I answer following her out into the hallway. I went to all of Buffy's morning classes. We told the teachers that I was her cousin staying for a few weeks. They actually bought it, well we do resemble each other just a little bit. During the lunch hour, we headed back to the library to see if Giles had found anything yet. He was still looking so we agreed to come back after classes were over for the day. We were walking back towards the library after Buffy's afternoon classes. It seemed like we had just walked out of the library after lunch and now we were walking back in.  
  
"Uh, Buffy what about your mom? I know she knows about your slaying but don't you think that she would question me being here?" I asked her as we walked to the center table of the library and sat down.  
  
"Oh she's out of town for about week at some art convention." she answered me just as Giles was coming out of his office. " Well, have you found anything as to why Kat is here? Not that I want you to go away or anything." she said as she sheepishly looked over at me. I nodded to her indicating I know what she meant.  
  
"Well, I've got to do a little bit more research yet, the things that I've found are very vague. Why don't you girls go home. I'm sure Kat needs some rest, I'll call you if I have any leads." Giles told us as he started back into his office.  
  
"I am tired, but yet I'm jazzed, this is like a dream come true...Although I am hoping that me being here isn't causing any of you worry or doesn't mean a new ancient prophecy is going to come about. " I tell them as Buffy and I get ready to go to her house.  
  
"Oh don't worry, we've handled those before. Giles, we'll go home for a little while then we're going to meet the gang at the Bronze. Beep me, if anything comes up" Buffy told him as we walked out of the library door, and headed toward her house.  
  
Several hours later, Buffy was putting the finishing touches on my hair when she asked, "So Kat what do you do for fun? "  
  
"I write children's stories. But mainly, oh you're going to think I belong in the NO LIFE zone of the world, I watch episodes of Buffy and wonder what it would be like to be in Sunnydale and be a part of friends like you, Willow, Xander, Cordelia, Oz, and Angel." I finish blushing slightly realizing that now I was in Buffy's world.  
  
"Oh writing sounds like fun," Buffy told me as she gestured for me to look in the mirror. She went to her closet to grab me some clothes that were too big for her.  
  
"Oh my is me...This can't be me..."I say as I stare at the gorgeous reddish blonde haired girl looking back at me. She handed me a short black skirt with a blue silk blouse. "Oh I don't know if I should wear that"  
  
"Just put it on...might as well have a blast while you're here." she told me. I put the outfit on and can't believe the reflection. I'm slim, and my hair looks perfect. Just then I notice movement out of the corner of my eye. Then I calm down when I notice its just Angel.  
  
"Oh hi Angel." I say to him as I finish putting on my makeup. He jumps as if someone shocked him.  
  
"Do I know you?" he stammers as he goes over to Buffy.  
  
"Nope you don't Hun, her name is Kat, she got transported here, and in her world she watches us on television." Buffy tells him as she calms him with a kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry Angel, I forgot that you weren't part of the morning meeting" I told him as I went over to shake his hand. "Whoa, you are cold." I shiver.  
  
"You'll have that." he said grinning. Buffy and I finish getting ready and we were on our way to the Bronze. As we go I can't believe that me, Katrina Hawke, is going to the Bronze with Buffy & Angel. I've met everyone but Cordelia and Oz. Everyone is so great and friendly to me. This is just what I've always dreamed of. I look over at Buffy & Angel and grin. They come over, Angel puts one arm around me and the other around Buffy. This is the way we walk into the Bronze. Amazingly enough we made it there without incident.  
  
The three of us walk over to the Scooby Gangs' table. Buffy tells Angel and I to have a seat while she goes and finds the rest of the gang.  
  
"So Kat, what do you do for fun?" Angel asks as he looks around probably scoping for vampires.  
  
"Well, you're going to think that this is so lame, but I watch you guys on television." I say as I look around nervously. Angel shook his head.  
  
"No, it doesn't sound lame." he tells me as I blush as red as a fire engine.  
  
"Buffy is so lucky to have you and everyone else looking out for her and for your friendship. You are a very special uh uh uh guy." I stutter hoping I don't offend him. But I realize that I didn't when he takes my hand and brushes it with his lips.  
  
"Thank you" he answered tearfully. We sit together and just listen to the music waiting for everyone to gather at the table. About five minutes later Buffy and the rest of the gang join us at the table. Willow introduces me to Cordelia and Oz.  
  
"Oh Oz can't stay, " Willow stated hurriedly " his band Dingoes Ate my Baby are playing."  
  
"Great, I love to hear them play" I said as Oz left to join the band on stage.  
  
"Hey Oz," I hurry to catch up to him. "Do you think I may be able to sing a couple of songs with you guys?" I ask him quietly.  
  
"Can you sing" Oz asks.  
  
"Sure can, I used to sing all the time with my friends band." I tell him.  
  
"Ok, give the Dingoes some time and then I'll tell you to come up on stage." He told me as he jumped on the stage. I went back to the group with a huge smile on my face.  
  
"So Kat, how long are you here?" Cordelia asked me.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm going to have some fun while I am here." I answered as Oz and the band start to play. The gang chatted while I zoned out listening to the band. I was brought back to the present when I heard my name being called over the sound system.  
  
"Kat?" Oz said into the microphone. The gang just looked at me with puzzled looks on their faces as I made my way up to the stage. I told the band what I wanted them to play then went to the microphone. Oz grinned down at Willow and the gang.  
  
"Hi, my name is Kat, I'm kind of new in town but I would like to dedicate a couple of songs to three very special couples. Keep the love alive guys. Trust me when I tell you that you know who you are. This first song is by Richard Marx & Donna Lewis and is entitled 'At the Beginning'."  
  
"We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you  
  
No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start  
  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is the road  
Now & Forever  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there  
  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
  
We were strangers  
On a crazy adventures  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you  
  
I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you......."  
  
The applause was deafening. I looked at Buffy & Angel, Xander & Cordelia, Willow they were all looking up at me with amazement. I grinned at them until the applause died down enough that I could be heard over the sound system.  
  
"This next song is by Savage Garden and is entitled "Tears of Pearls" and I do believe it is a favorite among my friends. " I said as I started as the band started playing the intro to the song.  
  
"And we stare each other down  
like victims in the grind  
Probing all the weaknesses  
and hurt still left behind and we cry  
The tears of pearls  
We do it, Oh we do it  
  
Is love really the tragedy the way you might describe.  
Or would a thousand lovers  
Still leave you cold inside?  
Make you cry...  
These tears of pearls  
  
All these mixed emotions  
We keep locked away like  
stolen pearls  
Stolen pearls devotions we  
Keep locked away from all the world  
  
Your kisses are like pearls  
So different and so rare  
But anger stole the jewels away  
And love has left you bare,  
made you cry...  
These tears of pearls.  
  
Well I could be the tired joker  
Pour my heart to get you in  
Sacrifice my happiness  
Just so I could win  
Maybe cry...  
These tears of pearls  
  
All these mixed emotions  
We keep locked away like  
Stolen pearls  
Stolen pearl devotions  
We keep locked away from all  
The world  
  
We twist and turn where angels burn  
Like fallen soldiers we will learn  
That once forgotten, twice removed  
Love will be the death...  
The death of you.  
  
All these mixed emotions  
We keep locked away like  
Stolen pearls  
Stolen pearl devotions we keep  
Locked away from all the world. "  
  
"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you can sing like that." Willow told me amazed when I sat with the gang again.  
  
"Just a gift I inherited I guess." I answer as I begin to blush.  
  
"That was great!" Buffy told me warmly. "That song is my fav." The band started another set. I had to admit they were even better in person. I noticed that Buffy was leaning over and whispering in Angel's ear. I just figured she was telling him that she loved him. A slow song began to play. Angel leaned over to me  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked getting off of his stool. I looked over at Buffy making sure it was all right with her. She nodded her head as she grinned at me. He led me out to the middle dance floor, twirled me around until I was facing him, he took me in his arms and we swayed to the music. My heart was beating so hard I thought it would burst out of my chest. I knew Angel could hear it with his sensitive hearing.  
  
"No need to be nervous. I don't bite." Angel whispered in my ear.  
  
'Oh gee why would I be nervous?' I thought to myself. 'I'm dancing with the guy of my dreams, in the world I've dreamed about living in, Oh no, no reason to be nervous.' The song ended, Angel led me back to the table, and I took my seat next to Xander.  
  
"Thank you Angel." I said shyly. At that moment a group of about fifteen vampires stormed into the Bronze.  
  
"Uh oh" Willow exclaimed as she put down her drink and the gang gets to their feet. Buffy and Angel rush to the front of the gang, told the rest of us to get back while they took care of the vampire infestation. Xander goes to the bench by the table, grabs a backpack and starts handing out weapons.  
  
"Heads up Kat" Xander yells as he tosses me a couple of stakes. We all spread out, a couple of vamps corner me.  
  
"Guys, watch Kat" Buffy yelled back to us as her and Angel go after some vamps by the bar.  
  
"We don't need another slayer in this town." one of the vamps hiss at me as he starts at my neck.  
  
"Well then it's good that I'm not one." I quip as I raise my stake to his chest. It plunges home, before his dust settles two more vamps pop up in his place.  
  
"You're a slayer, you fight like one, and you jabber like one, and your blood stinks of the strength of a slayer." the other vamp hisses at me. Willow hears this and turns toward me slightly taking her attention off of her foe. Bad move on her part. I stake my vamp quickly.  
  
"Willow, down NOW!" I yell at her while throwing my stake at her vamp turning it to dust instantly. Another vamp grabbed me from behind, I flung him over my back and drove the stake home, finishing him quickly. Once the vamps were toast, Willow and Xander were looking at me very strangely.  
  
"What I can't know how to stake vamps?" I asked Xander laughingly.  
  
"Not bad for your first vampalooza" Buffy told me as she was coming over to us.  
  
"Buff, she staked five vamps. I thought that was reserved just for slayers" Xander exclaimed. "Plus, they said they were sent here to get rid of her, calling her the slayer" Buffy gave me a questionable look and then shrugged. "We'll just go tell Giles what happened. I'm sure he can explain it, he can explain anything & everything weird." Buffy said as we walked out of the Bronze and headed toward the library.  
  
"I loved some of those moves that you used Kat, maybe you can train with me tomorrow" she asked.  
  
"Thanks, and sure I'd love to" I answered her shyly looking down at my vamp dusted shoes. "I took about four years of Tae-Kwon-Do" Xander just stared at me in amazement.  
  
We arrived at the library to find Giles engrossed in a very thick and dusty tome.  
  
"Hey G-man" Xander greeted.  
  
"Hello" Giles said as he looked up from his book. " I thought I told you never to call me that. I thought you were all going out tonight?"  
  
"We were out, but got vamp-bushed at the Bronze." Buffy answered as she led us over to the table. "About fifteen vamps came in and we got rid of them"  
  
"Yea, Kat dusted five of them herself." Xander told Giles. "Plus they called her a slayer and they were sent to the Bronze to get rid of her" Giles looked at me questionably, I just shrugged.  
  
"What about the one in every generation," Buffy stated "I died, so Kendra was called, then she was killed and Faith came. But Faith is just in a coma, she's not dead. " She looked over at Giles for some sort of explanation.  
  
"Ooooooh, I wonder about the once in generation thing applies to only one dimension? I mean Kat is from a different dimension." Willow said thoughtfully. "Be kind, Rewind" I exclaim, " You guys really think I'm a Slayer?" The gang looks over at Buffy as if awaiting an answer.  
  
"Well," Giles started, "we could check your responses and such. Buffy would you?" Giles motioned for us to go over on a little workout mat on the floor.  
  
Once on the mat, Buffy and I circle each other like predators.  
  
"I'll go easy on ya" Buffy says jokingly. She moves to land a punch to my stomach. I grab her arm, twist on the balls of my feet and using her momentum I throw her over my hip to her back. She looks up at me in amazement.  
  
"Uh sorry" I say meekly helping her up to her feet. We circle each other again, each using our full strength. We started throwing kicks and punches with the force of a mighty thunderstorm. Buffy grabbed my arm and yanked it behind my back so it reached between my shoulder blades. I grunted in pain, then yanked her off her feet and over my head. She landed with a thump on her back. Xander clapped excitedly then Buffy shot him a look and his face took on the look of guilt.  
  
"Okay, I think that's enough of that." Giles told us.  
  
"Mr. Giles, " I address him, " that's really not a fair test, I did take Tae-Kwon-Do for over four years."  
  
"True, very true" Giles relied.  
  
"Wait a sec," Willow squeaked. "if her blood smelled as strong as a Slayer's like Buffy's like those vamps said, then how come Angel didn't smell it? " she asked looking over at Angel.  
  
"She does smell strong and powerful like Buffy" Angel replied.  
  
"Ok should I like go take a shower or something?" I ask uncomfortable with the conversation of how I smell. " I don't know anything about me being a Slayer just because I figured vampires didn't exist, but I'm more then willing to find out if I am a Slayer. I think I may just have a plan to find out." The gang listened to my plan with surprisingly no interruptions. When I was finished, Giles looked thoughtful the spoke,  
  
"I think it might work. But if anything should happen..."  
  
"Giles, " Buffy interrupted " she'll be fine. Angel & I will watch her back"  
  
"Ok, tomorrow night we'll go through with you plan, Kat. " Giles said reluctantly as he ushered out of the library and out into the night.  
  
Buffy & I awoke the next morning to the blaring of her alarm clock.  
  
"UGH" I scream into my pillow. We were out late patrolling.  
  
"Oh you get used to the hours." Buffy said as she went into the bathroom to get a shower. The school day passed by quickly. Sunset was fast approaching. I grabbed the stakes Buffy handed me, stuck them in my back jean pocket and walked out of the school heading for the cemetery. Angel met us about two blocks from the cemetery. He fell into pace with Buffy who was following behind me at a reasonable distance sticking to the shadows. Once I stepped into the graveyard, they fell farther back into the shadows, one on the left of me and one on the right. The vamps must've known I was out hunting, the minute I reached the middle of the 'undead' playground about six vampires attacked. I stumbled backward-surprised right into the arms of two of the vamps. After two or three attempts to get free I let myself fall limp. Buffy & Angel must've thought that the vamps got the better of me because I heard them start forward. I yelled in my mind to stop, that I was fine. Buffy abruptly stopped her advancement. I lunged upward with all of my strength & threw the vamps holding my arms off of me. I then spun, did a roundhouse kick to one of their faces knocking him to the ground in amazement. I held my stake in my right fist & thrust it home, while raising my left leg into a snap kick at the vamp behind me. I vaulted into a back flip over the vamp. Landing gracefully behind him sticking my stake to his heart. Suddenly the rest of the vampires surrounded me. 'Sheesh, you kill two and three more pop up in their place' I think to myself trying to remain calm.  
  
"What did you creeps do, decide to have a family reunion? " I quip while four vamps hold me in place I hope my voice is loud enough to cover the sound of Buffy and Angel advancing.  
  
"Something like that" one hissed in my ear.  
  
"Hey Kat, is this a private party or can anyone join?" Buffy yelled taking out two of the vamps in the circle surrounding me.  
  
"Bout time you guys decided to join in" I yell as I use all of my strength to pull my arms forward bringing the four vamps along and bashing their bodies together. Around me I hear screams of anguish as the vampires turn to dust. I stake the four that were holding me while they lie on the ground holding their heads in pain. I walk a little ways then collapse to the ground on my knees.  
  
"Are you ok?" Buffy asked as she kneels on my left side.  
  
"She's bleeding!!!" Angel exclaimed. I absentmindedly raise my hand to wipe my blood away from my cheek. As he kneels before me I see his eyes turn yellow briefly then turning chocolate brown again.  
  
"Yea, guess one of em scratched me before he decided to die" I said turning my head towards Buffy. "Well, we got our proof," I tell Buffy. "He's sitting right in front of me." Buffy chuckles at Angel's confused expression. I motion for Buffy to explain.  
  
"We needed to see if Kat could think on her feet in battle, " she started as we get comfortable on the ground. "I didn't want to put her through the hell of what I had to do for my 18th trial. There was no danger of her getting hurt as long as you & I were with her."  
  
"I didn't expect to get scratched, but the look in your eyes when you smelled my blood told me the truth." I finished breathlessly. Angel walked Buffy and I back to her house. When we got to the front porch, she unlocked the door, I went into the house so that they could have some privacy. Before the door fully closed I heard Angel ask,  
  
"How do you feel of another Slayer around after Faith?"  
  
As I sat on the couch I still could not believe that I was in Buffy's world, staying at Buffy's house. I danced with the guy that I've been dreaming about. The weight of someone sitting beside me on the couch brought me out of my reverie.  
  
"You ok in there?" Buffy asks.  
  
"Yeah, I just still can't believe this is real" I reply as we walk up the stairs to her room. "Do you really think I'm another Slayer?"  
  
"I think you might be Kat" she says as we begin getting ready for bed. "You're strong, agile & you can think rationally in battle."  
  
"Don't forget I smell." I giggle.  
  
The next day at lunch Buffy asks "So what's it like where you are from?"  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" Cordy asks excitedly.  
  
"Well, there is this guy, " I reply to her question.  
  
"What's his name? Is he cute? How'd you guys meet? "Cordy squeaked.  
  
"His name is Jason, he is cute, we used to go to school together and we lived near each other. He's got blonde hair, and the clearest blue eyes, when you look in his eyes it's as if you're drowning in the sea." I reply to her questions. "He looks exactly like Anthony Micheal Hall in National Lampoons Vacation, the one where the family goes across the country to an amusement park in California. "  
  
"Oooooh salty goodness" Cordy exclaimed.  
  
"Exactly" I have a dreamy look on my face as I relive the memories. "He was my first kiss, then things progressed from there. We weren't really seeing each other exclusively but we were heading that way when his dad was transferred to Illinois. We promised to write and be friends but he was only gone about a month when I arrived here. I'm sure he's found someone by now. But no one will come close in my heart to the love that Jason and I shared." I finished with a tear slipping down my cheek.  
  
"That's so sad, I'm sorry" Willow sniffed. The end of the lunch bell rang and I went with Buffy to her afternoon classes. We walked to the library after the day ended to find Giles on the phone in his office.  
  
"You're sure then?" we overheard as we headed to the table to sit down. "Ok, tomorrow then, come to the library at 4pm." We heard the clicking of the phone as he hung up and came into the main part of the library. As he came over to the table, the rest of the gang strolled in the door. "Oh good, " Giles began as the rest of the gang sat down. "You're all here."  
  
"Rut Roh Raggy" I gasp at the seriousness in his voice.  
  
"There is a prophecy that will be fulfilled this Saturday night." Giles told us as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"Am I going to die again?" Buffy asked quietly. Willow & I put our arms around her comfortingly.  
  
"Not that I know of" he reassured her. We all breathe a little easier. "According to the Codex, witches who are very powerful are going to come to Sunnydale and open the portal to Hell. I called a friend of mine and she agreed that is what the prophecy says."  
  
"Witches?" Willow & I exclaim in unison.  
  
"You mean real hackling witches?" I continue to squeak.  
  
"Well, yes " Giles answers. "They are part of a very powerful European Coven who uses their powers to prevent demons from overtaking the world. A group of six witches have turned, gone rogue if you will. They've found a very ancient spell to awake a powerful demon and a gate to Hell. Once the gate is opened this demon will come here."  
  
"Damn Hellmouth" Buffy interrupted.  
  
"As I was saying" Giles continued. "This demon is like the Judge in the sense that he will kill all humanity with his gaze."  
  
"We'll send in Cordy, he'll die and we party" Xander quipped. Cordy responded by punching him in the arm. "Ow?" he exclaimed.  
  
"We have one bad ass Wicca on our side already." Buffy stated proudly gesturing toward Willow.  
  
"Hey, I'm a Wicca too." I exclaim as Xander looks at me questionably.  
  
"Ok, we have two bad ass Wicca's" Buffy rephrased as Willow and I high fived over the table.  
  
"Their High Priestess is coming here tomorrow. She will arrive here at four in the afternoon to help us. Meanwhile, I'm afraid it's research."  
  
"Ooooohhhh a research party" Willow squeaked with excitement.  
  
"Yes," Giles began as he started handing out tomes. "Let's see if you can find anything about this demon that is like the Judge. His name is Arschkessn. I am going to see what I can find about this spell that is used to bring him forth." After of about three hours of coming up with nothing, I throw the book I was going through on the discarded pile.  
  
"This is going nowhere. I've searched until I can't see straight and I haven't found any mention of this demon." I say as I lean back in my chair looking at the rest of the gang around the table.  
  
"Kat's right, we're getting now where fast" Buffy agrees. "Let's go patrol, then get some rest, we'll have a fresh look tomorrow" She gets up from the table and the rest of us join her at the cabinet getting stakes and other weapons.  
  
"Angel?" Giles asked as we were leaving the library. "Can all of them stay at the mansion tonight? The witches might already be here, and well I'd like to keep them all safe and together." Angel just nods his ok. We arrive at the cemetery, splitting up into groups. Me and Xander in one group and Willow, Oz and Buffy in the other group and Angel on his own. We go our separate ways and start hunting. I feel a strange pulling of my being over to a fresh grave behind one of the mausoleums, when I arrive I don't see anything so I turn to go back towards the others, I got about half way to them when I hear wood splintering and I see a hand pop up out of the grave.  
  
"Oh good the first catch of the day" I quote as the vamp crawls out of the grave. He growls at me as I give him a roundhouse kick to the head. "Oh quit your growling, it's annoying not to mention rude." I say to him as I stick the stake through to his heart and he turns to dust. I hear clapping coming from above me. I look up to see a lean, blonde guy sitting on top of the mausoleum.  
  
"Hello cutie" I hear him say as he jumps down from the roof of the mausoleum with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Spike!" I gulp jumping into a fighting stance. Buffy and the others must have heard me because behind me I feel Buffy and Angel's presence.  
  
"I thought you were going to stay gone after last time?" Buffy asked innocently.  
  
"Heard you were going to have a lot of witchy company so I decided to drop by to help." He grins as he pulls a cigarette out of his pocket and lights it. "Who's the cute one?"  
  
"I'm Kat," I growl at him.  
  
"Kat?" Spike smirked at me.  
  
"Yeah" I reply angrily as I lunge forward with a right hook to his jaw. He caught my fist before it made contact. He pushed me backwards if I wasn't so athletic I would've fallen.  
  
"Now hold it right there pretty thing" Spike exclaimed. "I'm not here to fight."  
  
"Then why are you here?" Angel growled.  
  
"Oh don't get your boxers in a bunch peaches." Spike answered. "I'm here to help. Honest, cross my heart and hope to die."  
  
"Uh Spike, I hate to break it to you, but you're already dead." Buffy said with a grin.  
  
"Another truce?" he asked.  
  
"How can we trust you? I mean last time I saw you, you wanted to shove a bottle in my face." Willow told him.  
  
"Ok, believe that I don't want that demon out of Hell. I was the one who sent him there, I stole his lover then had Dru send him to Hell." he told us. We stood there staring at him in shock. "Her name was Alicia, "Spike continued , "Oh did she know how to..."  
  
"Hold it right there, Loverboy" Buffy interrupted. "We do not need to hear about your love life errrr un-life."  
  
"I remember her, " Angel reminisced. " She had long dark red hair, the greenest eyes I've ever seen and the biggest ..." he cutoff from saying the rest of that sentence when he noticed Buffy glaring daggers at him. "Um Yea, I do believe we can trust him."  
  
The Scooby Gang plus Spike walked in the door of the mansions main room. Angel threw some more logs on the fire, he turned to go upstairs to delegate the rooms. We followed him up the stairs and down the hallway to the middle.  
  
"Ok, " Angel started gesturing in front of him at the door, "Buffy and I will share my room. Willow and Oz can share the room to the right of mine. Xander and Cordy can share the room across from Willow and Oz's. Kat you can take the room next to mine on the left. Spike you can stay in your old room. All the rooms have extra blankets and their own bathrooms with showers." He finished opening the door to his room.  
  
"Ok, us girls can share the clothes that I've got over here, at least the shirts." Buffy pointed out.  
  
"Can I just borrow some sweats and a t-shirt?" I ask shyly looking at Angel since I knew none of Buffy's clothes would fit me.  
  
"Sure, " Angel answered as went over to his closet and got a pair of gray sweats and a black t-shirt. "Here ya go" he said throwing them to me.  
  
"Thanks Angel." I reply as I go into my room and close the door. I change into the sweats and lay down on the bed. *Ok, this is really happening. I'm in Angel's mansion, in Buffy's world, and I'm going to help save the world. And Spike, oh boy can you say 'drool worthy?* As thoughts tumble around in my head, I just get more and more frustrated that I can't sleep. I quietly open my door, go down the stairs to the main room with the fireplace. The fire is still glowing brightly. It provides enough light to see the room, there sitting on the black leather couch with just his jeans on is Spike. I stop so suddenly when I notice Spike that I almost fall forward. I catch my breath trying to calm down.  
  
'Oh Boy, uh uh' I think to myself.  
  
"Hi Spike?" I greet hesitantly coming to the side of the couch.  
  
"Oh, Hi Kat is it?" he answers gesturing for me to sit on the other couch across from him.  
  
"Yea, what are you doing down here?" I ask warily considering this was Spike I was trying to have a conversation with.  
  
"Just wanted to think and enjoy the quiet." Spike answered as he stares wistfully into the fire. I have to fake a yawn to hid a laugh.  
  
'Spike caring? Who'd a thunk?' Staring at him trying to hide my shock.  
  
"So, why are you up?" Spike asks casually.  
  
"Just thinking really, I still can't believe I'm here and about to help save the world. I'm just wound up." I explain. " I guess I've just got a bunch of nervous energy." I fidget on the couch Spike raises his eyebrows as he notices my movements. I pick up a metal pitcher from the coffee table and crush it easily with my hand while I stare at the fire. I stare at my hand somewhat surprised then just shrug and say "oops". Spike's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets in shock as he stares at the pitcher then up at my face.  
  
"Oh yea, I'm also a slayer." I squeak at his surprised look.  
  
"No way" Spike said breathlessly.  
  
"Yep," I answer. " Care to train to work off some stress?" I ask getting of the couch and going over to the rug in a bare area of the room. Spike follows me over turning to face me. With a smirk he says,  
  
"I'll try not to hurt you" I start out with a front punch, he easily blocked, pushing my fist to the side. I used my momentum to finish spinning around landing a solid round house to his chest knocking him backwards. I could see in his eyes he was shocked. He came forward with a spinning back-kick to my head, which I twisted to get out of the way leaving my side open to one of his punches. I wince in response. He stops back from me with a smirk on his face. Instead of backing down like I'm sure he was expecting, I did a roundhouse kick to his side followed by a snap-kick that knocked him to the floor. He got up and we started fighting in earnest each of us getting in quite a few well-placed punches and kicks. We both work up quite a sweat by the time I sank to the floor out of breath. Spike came over, sank to the floor across from me.  
  
"Those were some fancy moves there, Kat." Spike drawled.  
  
"Thanks, yours too." I answer as I lay on my side facing him. "Would you mind if I just fall asleep here?" I ask my eyes closing. I was in the place between dreaming and being awake when I heard Spike murmured,  
  
"Sleep well my little Kitty Kat" I felt his lips place a kiss on my cheek. It was so soft I think I may have imagined it. I opened my eyes to look into a very sexy chest. 'Hello sexy chest.' I close my eyes and open them again thinking I may have imagined it. 'Nope, sexy chest is still there' my eyes leave the chest and travel to his face.  
  
"Oh my, I wasn't dreaming I am in Buffy's world and I did train with Spike last night." I whisper to myself. I glance up at the clock above the fireplace. 'Make that still tonight.' I think as I stretch my upper body and get to my feet. I look at Spike's face. 'He looks so vulnerable, so peaceful.' I walk out to doors and go into the garden.  
  
I walked to the outer wall, leaned up against it raising my head toward the heavens. "Kat?" A voice on the stairs that lead to the cliff overlooking Sunnydale asks hesitantly. I turn startled out of my reverie. I walk slowly toward the voice.  
  
"Jason?" I answer when I'm standing in front of him. Ignoring my uneasiness I envelope him in a bear hug when I see his face to confirm my question. "How?" I ask as I stop away from him.  
  
"I don't exactly know but it is an interesting story." he snarled. I look up at his face to see the horrible vampire visage of his demon. I began to shrink back away from his when he grabs my arm.  
  
"Oh no, no way..." I moan as he grips me even tighter.  
  
"I met a woman when I got to Illinois. She said she could show me the world. I just had to trust her. I closed my eyes. She bit me before I knew what was happening. Then she made me one of her. At first I was mad that I couldn't enjoy life but then I figured out I could enjoy a brand new life with even better perks." He laughs at his little joke. "My lover and I met up with a group of witches who said that they knew where we could find fresh blood and we may be able to kill some slayers. So we jumped at the chance. They transported us here. The blonde slayer staked my lover, which is when I found out that you were the other slayer. I wanted revenge for my lover. I thought I would do that by killing the slayer. What do you say lover? Wanna die? " he asked as he got closer and closer to my throat. I was crying by the time he finished his story.  
  
'What did I do to deserve this?' I thought as I fight with my emotions. "NO..." I shout as I shove him away from my neck. I raise my stake to his chest but I hesitate. I couldn't do it. I couldn't him.  
  
"Come on lover? Give me a kiss." He mocked as he started toward me again. I put my stake up to his heart level, and freeze. I remember his gentle kisses, his warm embrace, long nights we used to talk on the phone for hours about nothing. Tears are streaming down my face as I remember our tearful goodbye when he moved. He comes toward me again and I let instinct take over and my stake pierces his heart. Before he turns into dust I whisper,  
  
"I love you Jason." I sink to my knees and let my grief overcome me. "NO" I wail into the night. I felt strong cold arms wrap around me. I lean back into his chest and cry uncontrollably. I vaguely heard many footsteps run up behind us. Spike must've motioned for them to hold their distance because they did not come much closer to us. Spike then picked me up and carried me into the living room settling me on his lap on the couch, rocking me gently.  
  
Part Fourteen  
  
"It'll be ok my little Kitty Kat" he cooed in my ear. I vaguely heard a voice ask Spike what happened. I felt his shoulders shrug in response. I lifted my head off of his shoulder and glanced around. I looked up at Spike sheepishly.  
  
"I'm sorry." He shook his head  
  
"You ok enough to tell us what happened?" Buffy asked quietly. I nod my head slowly and begin.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I came downstairs to find Spike sitting here on the couch so we decided to train for a bit. I got tired and fell asleep right here. " I got off Spike's lap to sit beside him on the leather couch. "When I woke up it was just after four so I decided to go out to the garden to get some fresh air. Jason was there"  
  
"Your boyfriend?" Cordy asked me I nod in response.  
  
"He said that he met someone in Illinois. They became involved she was a vampire and was his sire. They met some witches that told them where to find food and to find two slayers. The witches transported them here. His lover was killed by Buffy when we were patrolling one night. That was how he found out I was a slayer as well. " Tears were streaming down my face. " He, he said he was going to kill me. I was about to stake him and I remembered all of the times that we were together and I froze. He came at me again and the stake pierced his heart. Before he turned to dust I told him that I loved him." I continued to sob uncontrollably. Spike put his arms around me and pulls me close. I heard Willow gasp and out of the corner of my eye I could see Buffy burying herself in Angel's shoulder. Spike tilted my head up so that he was looking into my eyes.  
  
"You'll survive my Kitty Kat" he planted a kiss on my lips. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Spike and I. A higher part of my brain registered what was going on. "I will make sure that you survive Kat. You have to." He said.  
  
"Uhhhh Spike did you just kiss me?" I ask as I gaze into his deep blue eyes. Spike's mouth twitches under my intense gaze.  
  
"Yea guess I did. I can't explain it but I've been drawn to you since I first saw you. I'm compelled to keep you safe." He holds me close as the gang looks on in shock. I lean in and give him a quick kiss on his cheek. We sprang apart as the front door scraped open. We all look toward the entrance.  
  
"S-S-sorry to disturb everyone so early." A voice says from the door.  
  
"Giles?" Buffy asks questionably.  
  
"Yes, oh hello everyone." He answers as he makes his way into the living room. He looks at my tear-streaked face. "My God, what happened?" He can't see Spike because I'm standing in front of him.  
  
"She's not up to talkin about it, mate." Spike drawls. Giles' eyes practically bug out of his head when he saw Spike pull me backwards so that I was sitting on his lap. Buffy couldn't help but snicker a little when she saw Giles' reaction.  
  
"It's ok Giles." Buffy assures him while trying not to burst out laughing. I turn my head into the crook of Spike's neck so that Giles wouldn't see my smile.  
  
"What's the big emergency that brought you here at, " she glances at the clock above the fireplace," seven thirty in the morning?"  
  
"Yes, well" Giles starts his explanation, "the High Priestess will be arriving earlier then planned. About an hour and a half to be exact. I wanted to bring her by the mansion to speak with you when she arrives." He finishes turning to go. Buffy nods her head as Angel walks Giles to the door. Buffy put her arm around my shoulders comfortingly.  
  
"I'll be ok. Thanks" I reassured the gang. "Looks like Saving the World 101 has begun." We all trooped upstairs to get cleaned up and dressed before the High Priestess arrived. I had just finished dressing when there was a knock on my door.  
  
"Come in" I acknowledge. Buffy, Willow, and Cordy enter quietly and shut the door.  
  
"Are you really ok?" Willow asked concerned.  
  
"I will be. It'll take some time to get over Jason, but with friends like you around until I leave, I'll survive." I answer her giving each of them a friendly hug.  
  
"Ok, that's done" Cordy said excitedly. "What's the deal with Spike and the kissage?" I snap my head up at Cordy's question.  
  
"I don't know quite yet" I answer honestly. We all troop downstairs to wait for Giles and the High Priestess. We didn't have long to wait. We just got settled and in walked Giles and a young woman with light golden hair flowing around her head like a halo. She had on a satin blue dress.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Giles" she said quietly as he gestured for her to have a seat. She went over to stand in front of Buffy. She bowed to her as one would bow to a king. "Slayer, the world is forever in your debt." She straightens, and walks over to stand in front of me and Willow. "You two are into the craft. You both have tremendous power within you. Use it wisely. " she told us as she shook our hands. She went over to shake Angel and Spike's hands. "Vampires, you are each an individuals and special in your own way. You each have potential." She then bowed her head to the rest of the gang and sat in the black leather recliner. "My name is Miesl. These witches were the most powerful of our coven. I always felt strange around them but I thought it was their immense power. Until the day I went into the main worship room and it looked as if a hurricane force wind had gone through it. I began to look around to see if anything was taken. That is when I found out that the main Book of Shadows was missing." She looked around taking time to study our features. "Since you have people in the craft you know what the book contains. One of my ancestors had found the spell to open the Hellmouth. Needless to say that was one of the many spells of that magnitude in that book. I have the counter-spell. I contacted my ancestor myself to get this information." Her deep blue eyes gaze in my baby blue ones. "Miss Hawke, I understand that you are from another dimension?" I nod my head slowly. "This spell that they will use has to do with why you are here. They opened a dimensional portal. If we use the counter spell to close this portal you will not be able to return to your own dimension." She finished while staring at me intensely.  
  
"You mean, " I cry " that I have to choose between helping to save the world and going home?" I jump up from my seat and dash up the stairs to my room.  
  
"How much time does she have to decide?" Giles asks her hesitantly afraid of the answer.  
  
"An hour, two at the most" Miesl answers sadly. I run up the stairs to my room and slam the door. I throw myself on the bed sobbing uncontrollably. I am crying so hard that within the span of a few minutes I have no more tears left to shed. I heard the door open with a squeak.  
  
"You ok?" Spike asked. "Don't answer that question." he sat down on the bed next to me.  
  
"Spike" I cry as I wrap my arms around his waist and bury my head in the crook of his neck. "What am I going to do? I mean, my parents died about six months ago, the only thing holding me to that dimension is now dust." I cry into his neck. He pulls me as close as two people can get with their clothes on. "What do I get if I stay here? Spike, I need to know now more then ever how you feel about me." I ask him as I gaze into his blue orbs.  
  
"Well, you know how I feel about you" he answered trying to detangle me from his body. "How would you like to fit in an ashtray?" I exclaim.  
  
"To put it mildly, I'm falling in love with you." He answered me as he kisses the tears from my face. "Your mouth looks better closed luv." He chuckles.  
  
"So if I stay, then you and I can get to know each other really well?" I ask hesitant of the answer.  
  
"Yes, my Kitty Kat." he tells me as I put my hand in his and lead him downstairs.  
  
"I've made my decision." I tell the gang. "I'm staying to help save the world then to live my life." I smile at everyone. The gang plus Miesl look at me with concern written all over their faces.  
  
"Are you sure, young one?" Miesl asks gently.  
  
'I said, I'm sure, let's just get on with it.' I think to myself.  
  
"She says she's sure, so I agree with her, let's get this show on the road." Buffy tells Miesl. "That is what you said right?" Buffy turned to me while the others give her strange looks.  
  
"Uh, I thought it, I didn't say it out loud." I stammer staring at Buffy. All of us stare at each until Giles speaks up,  
  
"Remarkable, this could come in handy." Miesl comes over to Buffy and me and puts her hands on the top of our heads.  
  
"Tis, true. The Slayers' minds are linked at times of unrest." She said it so quietly that only those of us with extra hearing heard her. Buffy & I looked at each other in shock.  
  
"Cool." we grinned at each other.  
  
"Ok, let's figure out how to save the world, so we can party!" I exclaim as Giles gives me a disapproving glare. Miesl just smiled.  
  
"Ok, the spell they will use to open the portal is very powerful. I do believe that when they cast it the people with supernatural abilities will feel something strong go through them. The others will just dismiss this feeling. They will cast this opening spell where the pull of the Hellmouth is the strongest.  
  
"Master's Lair", everyone exclaimed.  
  
"We have until sunset, get some rest my young friends." Miesl stated as she started walking up the stairs to a spare bedroom. Everyone else looked at each other and we went our separate ways. I went upstairs into my room, changed into workout shorts I found in the closet, grabbed my portable CD player, making sure that my CD was in, and went down to the basement where the workout mats were located. I went over to a big, blue punching bag in the corner, turn on my CD player, and start beating the bag so hard that the dust was flying every which way. My favorite song came up, I move over to the center of the room, sing out loud, and dance as if I'm up on stage,  
  
"I knew that this moment would come in time  
That I'd have to let go and watch you fly  
I know you're coming back, so why am I dying inside  
  
Are you searching for words that you can't find  
Trying to hide your emotions but eyes don't lie  
Guess there's no easy way to say goodbye.  
  
I'll be standing at the edge of the Earth  
Hoping that someday you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the Earth hoping for someday...someday...  
  
Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say  
I don't want to let you leave this way  
I want you to know that I stand right by your side  
  
And I know this may be  
The very last time we see each other cry  
But whatever happens know that I'll....  
  
I'll be standing at the edge of the Earth  
Hoping that one day you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the Earth hoping someday  
You'll come back to me  
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth  
Believing that one day you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the Earth  
Hoping for someday  
  
I know this may be  
The very last time that we see each other cry  
But whatever happens know that I'll....  
  
I'll be standing at the edge of the Earth  
Hoping that you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the Earth hoping that someday  
You'll come back to me  
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth  
Believing that one day you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the Earth  
Hoping for someday  
  
Waiting for someday, Believing in someday  
Praying for someday, I'll be...  
Longing for someday, Clinging to someday  
Cherishing someday, I'll be...  
Thinking of someday, Dreaming of someday  
Wishing for someday, I'll be...  
Living for someday, Counting on someday  
Knowing that one day...  
I will see you."  
  
As I finish the last line of the song I hear a noise at my right ear. I turn toward the noise, and am shocked to see Spike applauding my act. I whisk the headphones off.  
  
"Spike, how long have you been standing there?" Blushing as red as a fire engine.  
  
"Long enough to know that you are one hell of a singer and dancer" Spike chuckled. I punch him in the arm playfully, "Hey, that hurts luv,"  
  
"What are you doing down here?" I question as I walk over to where my towel and bottled water are laying. I flop next to my towel and guzzle my water down.  
  
"Singing to anyone special?" Spike asked sitting next to me.  
  
"No, that's just my favorite song. It's got a good beat and great to sing to." I answer finishing my water. All of a sudden a jolt of energy surges through me. When I have control of my body against the enormous pain, I glance at Spike whose eyes had rolled back in his head. "Spike" I yell as I get to my feet pulling him up as well.  
  
"Kat, Spike get up here!" Xander yells down the stairs. We ran up to where the rest of the gang was gathered in the living room.  
  
"I take it we all felt that little jolt?" Spike drawled. We all nod and look at Miesl.  
  
"I take it that was the starting of the spell?" Buffy asked her.  
  
"Yes, my child, that was just the beginning of their energy." Miesl answers.  
  
Part Seventeen  
  
"Let's rock then" I exclaim as I head towards the front door where Xander and Giles stockpiled the weapons earlier. We walk in pairs Angel & Buffy, Me & Spike, Willow & Oz, Xander & Cordy, and bring up the rear were Giles and Miesl, we troop down the caverns to the Master's Lair.  
  
"I'd say this is where the party is." Buffy quipped as we got to the opening and looked down at all the vampires in a circle around a group of girls. Their hair was so red it looked like fireballs on the top of their heads.  
  
"Yes, those are the rogues." Miesl said quietly.  
  
"Let's get this party started then." I exclaim as I move forward to start taking on the vampires. Giles, Willow, and Miesl started setting up for the counter-spell. Willow handed me a piece of paper,  
  
"This is what you are to chant when we are ready, you will know." she stated bluntly at my questioning look as to when I would know when they were ready if I was fighting. Buffy and Angel went clockwise around the circle Spike and I went counter-clockwise while the others took out the stragglers. I plunged my stake into the first vamp silently. Spike grinned at me as the vamp went poof. We each dusted about three before the others started to take notice.  
  
"Guess our invitations got lost in the mail huh?" I ask the next vamp I dust. The witches in the middle chant louder.  
  
"I am coming, darkness will reign" a booming voice came of a hole in the ground that was glowing.  
  
"Come on, make my day!" I angrily shout at the portal. "What, it's a classic." I explain to the others that are looking at me like I grew a second head.  
  
"Kat, Duck." Spike yells as I hear the wind whistle over my head as I go down on all fours.  
  
"Thanks." I shout as the vampire explodes into dust above me. I make my way to the center of the circle. I move toward the nearest red headed girl. I give her a sucker punch to the jaw. I look down at the portal. Visions of my hometown, my parents, my friends were swirling in the vortex. "ARGH!!!" I growl at the witch I just punched. "You took away my family, friends, everything. I have no way to get home, thanks to you" I start throwing punches wildly at her. Another witch comes behind me I send her flying with a back kick to her stomach. I lose all of my self-control as I beat on the witch in front of me. I feel a pair of strong hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Kat, Kat, it's ok, she's dead" Spike pulls me into his embrace. I glance around. The other witches are dead as well. There is a giant blue vortex stands above the portal to Hell. A huge red foot starts out of the vortex followed by the rest of the body of a hideous demon with horns dripping with a red substance, blood. He lifts his fist towards me and I fly high through the air and hit the cavern wall with a grunt.  
  
"Kat" I hear Spike scream as I lose consciousness. There is a blue light in front of me inside the light are my friends.  
  
"Kat, Kat, come home to us...We miss you" I cry as my best friend starts to cry. Her fiancé embraces her into his arms.  
  
"Honey, please come to me." Jason reached out toward me. I reach my out toward them,  
  
"Don't cry, please, I'm ok, I'm with friends." My arm almost reaches the light when I hear a cackling behind me,  
  
"Yes, Yes dear one, touch your friends hands." I turn to stare into the dark eyes of the witch that I had killed. My friends look at me with fear in their eyes.  
  
"Are they even real?" I ask without a trace of fear in my voice. "I kicked your butt in real life and I'll do it again here."  
  
"Kat, honey come on, come to us, step into the light" my ex-boyfriend yelled at me.  
  
"Guys, I love you but if I go into the light the world ends, I can't accept that, even for you." I shout to my friends. I turn toward the witch, "Now where are we?" My hands go around the witch's neck.  
  
"We're in the place that souls go before they go into the light." she choked.  
  
"Sorry chica but I ain't dead yet and I don't intend to, not for a very long time" I shout at her tightening my grip around her neck, I felt her life force leaving her body.  
  
"Honey, Kitty Kat, please come back to me..."I heard Spike's voice calling me from a very far off place. I open my eyes slowly. I feel Spike's arms cradling me gently against his chest.  
  
"She's awake" Willow said quietly.  
  
"What's going on? Where is the witch? " I ask looking up at Spike dazed.  
  
"She's dead honey " he answered gently kissing my forehead. He helped me sit up slowly.  
  
"Did we win? " I asked Spike as he helped me stand up. I look over at Buffy who is battered and bruised but alive.  
  
"Yep, we sure did...they're toast!!!" She exclaimed loudly as she came over to give me a hug. We pulled the others into a large group hug.  
  
"Let's party" Xander shouted. We then trouped up the tunnels, to the mansion to change, then to the Bronze for some serious celebration time. We danced and had the most fun I had had in a long time.  
  
"So are you depressed because you have to stay here?" Willow asked delicately in a quiet moment.  
  
"Are you nuts?" I asked her in amazement as I sat on Spike's lap drinking a soda. "I couldn't have picked a better place to be stranded." I laugh as I gently kiss Spike on the cheek.  
  
"Who knows what'll happen next? Maybe it'll be quiet for a little while." Xander exclaimed as we all came together for another group hug.  
  
"You just jinxed it!!!" We all yell in unison. I lean my head back on Spike's shoulder feeling very content, enjoying my new friends, and wondering what our next adventure would bring.  
  
23 


End file.
